Falling
by shadowimage
Summary: Kim moves to a town that is filled with promise and hope. Tommy already lives there and is the big man on campus. What happens when the two if them meet for the first time. Is it love or dislike.
1. Chapter 1

Laguna Beach was the place where most people wanted to live. Kimberly Hart smiled to herself as she unpacks boxes and organizes her belongings. School was starting in two days and Kim wondered how it would be. She sets the last picture on a table and smiles as she looks around the small living room in satisfaction. I think I am going to like it here.

In the rich part of Laguna Beach, Tommy Oliver was bored senseless. He had everything a person could wish for wealth, power, good looks, and brains. Tommy sits in a recliner in one of the game rooms twirling a pool stick in his hand. This is lame I need to find something to do. He calls one of his best friends Adam and sees what he is popping. "So Adam, what are you doing?"

Adam fixes his hair in the mirror in his bedroom. "I was hoping we could go to Currency."

Currency was one of the local hangouts and anyone who was anyone would go.

"I guess I could make an appearance," Tommy rises out of the recliner and sets the pool stick on one of the pool tables. He walks to his private garage and pushes a button. The door opens revealing top of the line cars and motorcycles. What am I in the mood for driving?

In her apartment, Kim waits for her best friends Aisha and Trini to show up. All they would tell her was to shower and leave the rest up to them. She awaits her friends and sits in a towel on the living room couch. Finally, she hears a knock on the door and rushes to open it. Trini and Aisha smile at Kim and barely give her time to move out the way before they enter.

"Hey we have the goods right here Kim," Aisha lays the clothes on Kim's bed.

Kim eyes the clothes. "These clothes are all from top name brand designers. She sees Versace, Prada, Gucci, and Louis Vuitton. "Where did these come from?"

Aisha smiles at Trini for a second. "We are in Laguna Beach Kimmie."

Trini laughs at Kim's expression. "When the main boutiques receive too much of an item or the item is not selling well then they send it to department stores that sale the clothes and accessories for a cheaper price." She grins. "Also I have a person on the inside."

Kim looks at friend. "Do not tell me someone is stealing clothes for you."

Aisha laughs, "No Kim, she is dating someone on the rich side of Laguna Beach."

Kim rolls her eyes. "Whatever happened to being independent on those matters?"

"Seriously wait until we find you someone special Kim." Aisha states before she picks up a pink mini dress with a black bow around the front. "Here try this on." She puts the dress in Kim's hands. "Trini who do you think Kim will hook up with?"

Trini ponders the question. "That is a hard question to answer."

Kim glances at her friends. "First off I am here to receive a good education and secondly if I meet someone than that will be great but if not I am okay with that." She puts on a pink bra and thong. Before she could even try on the dress, her two friends douse her in glitter using a glitter stick. "Wow, guys you are going all out." I look like a disco ball.

Trini smiles at Kim and picks up a pair of black pumps with a pink bow on them. "Kim, you are lucky your mother put you in gymnastics."

Aisha checks her reflection in a mirror. "I would murder someone for your ass."

Kim rolls her eyes at her friends. "Guys stop it before I blush." She slips on the dress. "This has got to be the shortest dress I have ever tried on." Kim takes the pumps from Trini and puts them on. "I will have to be careful how I walk and sit in this ensemble."

Aisha grins at her friend. "Just be bad tonight okay and when school starts then become goody Kim again." She applies a little more lip-gloss to her lips before she sits Kim down in a chair and applies her makeup while Trini works on Kim's hair.

"Okay, Kim is you ready to see yourself?" Trini asks.

Kim slowly stands up and walks to full-length mirror. "This is definitely a new look for me but I must admit ladies I do look hot."

"Uh smoking hot Kim," Aisha sprays perfume on Kim. "What are you going to do tonight?"

"Relax and possibly make a new friend or two," Kim tells her. "I will make no promises to anyone about finding a new friend though."

At Currency, Tommy stifles a yawn. There is nothing exciting happening tonight or no new faces. "I think I want to bail," Tommy whispers to Jason.

Before Jason could reply, Rocky walks over with Tanya.

"Hey guys, this is Tanya and she just moved here with her friend Kat." Rocky signals for a server. "They are in some sort of foreign exchange program or something." He gives his friends a knowing look. She will be a frisky one. Rocky taps his head to the music.

Tommy eyes Tanya for a second then sighs. "At least you found someone to keep your bed warm tonight." He does not care if Tanya heard him or not. These girls are so boring; where is the adventure or the hunt? "I am going to the restroom be back." He begins walking from their VIP section and has girls trying their best to obtain his attention but to no avail.

In another part of the club, Kat begins looking for her friend. I know she would not ditch me, so where did she go? Kat was not paying any attention to where she walks accidently bumps into Zack, whom had decided to find at least a decent girl to sleep with for the night. "Oh I am so sorry." She looks up horrified at the boy she ran into.

Zack looks pissed off. "Who do you…" He smiles down at her. "No problem, it was an accident." He holds out his hand. "I am Zack Taylor."

Kat gasps. Zack Taylor was a part of the elite gang and from one of the most prestigious families in Laguna Beach. She had read about them from many magazines and chose to come here hoping to land one and help her family. She gives him her best smile. "I am Kat Hilliard."

"Want to join my group in the VIP lounge?" Zack asks even though he knew the answer to that question. Girls were always throwing themselves at the fab five.

"Um okay, I was looking for my friend but I am sure she is fine," Kat accepts Zack's hand and walks with him to the VIP area. She is reveling in all the evil glares girls are tossing her way.

Outside the club, Trini walks to the front of the line and gives the bouncer her name. He checks the list and lets the girls into the club as soon as he checks to see if her name is on the list and her id. Trini smirks at the girls in the line who roll their eyes at her.

"Wow Trini that was awesome," Kim had to give her friend her props.

"That is nothing Kim," Trini sashays over to the VIP lounge.

The bouncer guarding the VIP lounge peers at them behind sunglasses.

Kim holds her laughter. Why wear sunglasses inside a nightclub?

Trini looks past the bouncer and calls out Jason's name.

Jason turns and looks down at her. He stands up and walks over to the top of the staircase. "T.J., they are cool." Jason gives Trini a smile as she walks up the staircase and takes the time to look at her friends. "You are late." Your friends sure are sexy.

Trini just giggles like a schoolgirl and leans into him. "My friend just moved here and we had to help her." She motions for one of her best friends to step forward. "You met Aisha a few days ago and this is my other good friend Kim Hart."

Kim gives him a small smile. She did not tell me that Jason Scott was the boy she was dating. He is a part of the fab five. "Nice to meet you," Kim holds out her hand.

Jason stares at her for a second. Normally girls would try to flirt with him even if he was dating their best friend and she was standing right next to her. "Same," He shakes her hand. "So Trini since you arrived late; what are you going to do for me?"

Trini whispers something to Jason, which seemed to please him.

Kim had to stop an eye roll. Of course, she would not tell me whom she was dating because she knows that I am not impressed by the glitz and glam. She was about to whisper something to Aisha but turns and sees her best friend making a beeline for Adam. "Excuse me, I will be right back." Kim walks down the stairwell and towards the restrooms.

Tommy walks out the restrooms frustrated that not one pretty girl was worth his time to make out with in one of the stalls. What is the purpose to have girls hide in the stalls if they are not appealing to the eye? He walks down a hallway and sees a server picking up items that she had spilled off her tray. It is so hard to find decent help nowadays. As he is about to tell the server off for being incompetent in a nightclub that advertises him hanging out there he spies a vision helping the server with her mess. Who is that? Tommy thinks to himself.

Kim sees the server drop her tray due to some girls trying to run to the boys' restroom and wonders why they headed there. She stops and helps the server pick up the spilled items.

The server smiles at Kim. "Thank you, this is my first night and I am scared of messing up."

"No biggie," Kim stands up. "Why were those girls rushing in that direction?"

The server glances around for a second. "Tommy Oliver went in that direction."

Before Kim can answer, Tommy walks over to them. "Be more careful; I have a reputation to uphold," Tommy scolds the server. He is waiting for Kim to introduce herself.

"She was only picking up a mess due to girls trying to find you," Kim states.

How dare this girl not flirt with him but question him instead. "If she would have been more aware of her surroundings than there would not have been a problem to begin with." Tommy talks down to Kim. A beauty or not no one corrects me.

Kim sighs. This is what I wanted to avoid. "Do you possess any ounce of a soul?" Kim turns on her heel and makes her way through the crowd back to the VIP area.

Tommy and the server stare at Kim with their mouths agape. He quickly snaps his mouth shut. Oh, I will teach her to not talk to me like that. He marches over to the VIP lounge and stands in front of the staircase blocking Kim's entrance when she appears a few feet behind him.

"Um excuse me," Kim tells him. She waits for him to move out her way.

Tommy continues to block her path into the VIP lounge. "You want entry to my private party?" He asks her with a smug expression on his face.

Kim hides an eye roll. "My friends are up there." This dude is going to make me really regret going out with my best friends tonight.

Tommy crosses his arms over his chest. "Let me explain a few things to you." "Your friends might be up there but you are going to stay right down here with the commoners, secondly if they do not behave than they can join you if they find out what has happened, and lastly next time I bet you will think before you talk to me again that way." He flexes his muscles.

Kim cannot hide an eye roll this time. "Fine, I would rather hang out with decent human beings anyway." She marches away from him and back into the sea of people.

Well Oliver that did not go as you thought it would. Tommy looks to see if anyone besides the bouncer heard the little interaction. No one was that close to hear anything and Tommy will make sure that his version is the one everyone hears first. He scowls at the bouncer who was smiling at where Kim had disappeared.

The bouncer quickly regains his composure.

Tommy walks up the stairwell to obtain more information on the girl. He looks at the girls in his area. Okay now who would know that girl? Tommy does not have to wonder for long because Trini looks at Aisha with a weird expression.

"Kim has been gone for a while now," Trini tells Aisha while sitting on Jason's lap.

Aisha nods her head. She had mixed feelings because she wanted to look for her friend yet she wanted to make sure she had Adam eating out the palm of her hand.

Kim is the girl's name. "Kim, who is that," Tommy slyly asks.

"Oh Kimberly Hart is my friend who just moved here today." Trini adds. Maybe Kim can land Tommy and if anyone can do it than she is the one. He is the best catch of the five.

I have you now Kimberly Hart. Tommy has an evil smirk on his face. "What does she look like maybe I saw her when I went to the restroom?" He still has that evil smirk on his face.

Aisha replies, "She is about five-four, brown hair, doe brown eyes, athletically built, and she is wearing a pink and black Versace dress with matching pumps."

"I think I saw her go into the girls' restroom," Tommy sits in a chair shaped like a throne for him.

Trini sighs in relief. Well she should be back soon.

Jason and Adam give Tommy a knowing look.

Tommy shrugs his shoulders. "How about I propose a toast to an interesting school year."

The others raise the glass in agreement.

Kim sees a boy sitting by himself at a table. She walks over to him. "Mind if I sit down?"

Billy looks up at Kim in awe. A pretty girl wants to sit next to me. "Uh… um sure, sure."

Kim gives him a smile. "So why aren't you dancing?"

Billy drinks beer. "Girls only want to dance with me when they need help on the schoolwork."

"How about we change that," Kim hops up and reaches for Billy's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy has the perfect view of the club below him. He decides to look around at the occupants and see if he could spy Kim crying her eyes out. "Lame," he mutters to himself as he sees two girls kissing by the bouncer. Not getting up here; time and a place ladies. Tommy surveys the dance floor and spots Kim. Who has the nerve to dance with her? He growls as he spots whom she is dancing next to a nerd. Billy Cranston was supposed to make the fab five a superior six but he failed to live up to his worth thus the other boys declined to make him an official member of their gang no matter how hard Mr. Cranston tried to make his son a member. I will show him that he cannot mess with what is mine. Tommy slowly rises. "I will be right back."

Kim is dancing with next to Billy. She tries to hide her laughter but he is not good at dancing. Maybe I can teach him sometime. Kim was not the kind of person to make fun of a person for anything and that is why people enjoyed having her around.

Billy cannot believe a pretty girl is dancing with him. He can feel the eyes of other people on him. Yes, people I am dancing with this gorgeous girl.

As Tommy is walking, the crowd parts and makes a way for him to approach Kim and Billy. He pats Billy on the back and waits for Billy to stop doing whatever he called dancing. "May I cut in?" Tommy gives the pair a charming smile.

"Uh…um sure, sure Tommy," Billy stammers.

Before Kim could respond, Tommy had whisked her into his arms. Damn the DJ for a slow song and damn Tommy for thinking he can dance with me. "I did not agree to dance with you."

Tommy looks into Kim's eyes as he twirls her away from the prying eyes and ears of people. "I think we got off on the wrong foot."

"No, I think I saw exactly who you are," Kim shakes her head.

"I thought you were the type of person to give second chances but that last comment you made makes me think that you are the snob." Tommy loosens his hold on Kim.

Kim has a confused expression on her face. "I just…it's just that you came off as arrogant and from what I have read you seem to live up to that hype."

"I know I came off as a jerk and I am sorry about that," Tommy holds Kim tighter. "I just have to live up to this image and if I don't than my parents will be on my ass."

"I am sorry to hear that," Kim rests her head on Tommy's chest.

Ha, I have her right where I want her. "Kim, your friends are looking for you, so after this dance will you join me in my VIP lounge?"

He smells so good. Kim stop it, if what he just said is true than he can have any girl in here or the planet for that matter. "Um sure, I just need to uh talk to Billy for a second."

"Why do you need to do that?" Billy should be completely forgotten about and your main focus should be solely on me. Tommy has to hold back a frown.

"He is nice and I think he will make a good friend," Kim pulls her head from Tommy's chest.

Tommy gives Kim another charming smile. "I have his number; our parents are friends."

"Thank you; I would like that," Kim smiles at Tommy. Maybe he is not all that bad.

She is just like the other girls; putty in my hands. Once the dance ends, he leads her off the dance floor and to the VIP lounge. "You know Kim, I am a little hurt."

"Hurt why," Kim looks at Tommy with a puzzled expression.

Tommy feigns a blush. "Well you asked for Billy's number and not mine." "I feel as though my pride is close to being broken beyond repair."

Kim smiles at him. "I thought you would ask me for my number." She gives him a flirtatious smile. "The guys I like normally ask me and not the other way around.

"I have an idea," Tommy leans and whispers into Kim's ear.

Kim shivers as she feels Tommy's breathe on her ear. "What would that be," Kim asks quietly.

Tommy softly blows into Kim's ear. Works every time; Kim you are no different from all the other sheep who flock at me. "Before I give you Billy's number, you give me yours and I give you mine," Tommy tells her as he looks up and sees girls giving Kim the evil eye. "How about we go to my VIP lounge and let your friends know that you are okay."

"Um… sure," Kim follows Tommy to his VIP lounge.

"Hey Kim, where have you been," Aisha asks her as soon as she sees her.

Tommy gives a grin. "Dancing with me; she was perfectly safe."

Jason cocks an eyebrow and looks Tommy in the eye. Yeah right, he mouths.

Tommy just gives him an innocent smile. "Are you thirsty," he asks Kim.

"Yes, all that dancing made me a little thirsty," Kim moves hair out of her face.

Tommy signals for a waitress, who comes over in an instant.

I knew she could land him. Trini grins as Kim sits next to Tommy.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim sits up in her bed and stretches. What time is it? She glances at her alarm clock. I slept in that late. Kim surveys her bed and her pajamas. Wow, I am still covered in glitter. Maybe I should give those girls an early wakeup call but I doubt that they will answer especially since I am the only one who actually went home and alone at that. Guess I will just attempt to not look like a disco ball and make some coffee. Only problem is I am lacking food. I guess coffee can wait until I stock up the fridge. Kim starts her day before she heads to the grocery store. Good thing the store is not crowded, so I can get what I need and get out. She picks up a bag of chocolate chips and feels eyes on her. "Billy, I was going to call you later," Kim puts the item into her grocery cart.

"Really," Billy asks questioningly.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" Kim pushes her cart over to Billy.

I thought she would want to call and think about Tommy. "Oh, do you need a study partner?"

"No, but you can join my study group," Kim looks a little puzzled.

Billy blushes bright red. "I…I would like to join your study group."

Kim smiles at him. He is painfully shy. "Great; I must finish shopping." "We are having a girls' day tonight and I need to buy items for the party."

"Sure, no problem, see you at school." Billy waves awkwardly before he walks away.

Okay now I need to hurry shopping because I am in desperate need to wash those sheets that are covered in glitter and make me a nice cup of coffee. Kim hurriedly finishes shopping and drives home. Alright time to put the groceries up and have that hot cup of coffee. Kim unpacks her groceries and realizes that she did not buy and coffee, so she heads back to the store. After Kim buys the coffee, she decides to look around a little bit. Ooh, that store looks like they sell nice things. Kim walks into the store and is almost knocked down. "Whoa, what is going on in here?" Kim shakes her head. "Is there a sell on shoes or something?"

"No, Tommy Oliver is inside," a girl with red hair tells Kim.

"Oh okay, still I do not think stampeding is the way to his heart." Kim rubs her sore shoulder.

The girl looks at Kim with a look. "You sound as if you know him?"

"I guess I do sort of; anyways my name is Kim," Kim holds out her hand.

"Awesome, maybe you could introduce me." The girl shakes Kim's hand. "Oh, and I am Hayley by the way; I have lived here about six months and have yet to meet him."

Kim smiles at Hayley. "Well it took me as long as my first night here."

Hayley looks at Kim with a jealous look. "How did you become so lucky?"

"I guess it is who you know," Kim spies a pair of shoes and makes a beeline for them.

Hayley walks behind her. She does not seem all that interested in Tommy; maybe I can convince her to say hi to him and then she will have to introduce me. "Hey Kim wait up."

Kim halts sudden; Tommy is a few feet away from her. Should I say hello or let him notice me first? Maybe I should have worn something different. Kim shakes her head. Stop it Hart; you have turned into one of those drones. Kim walks over to the shoes and does not give Tommy a second thought.

Hayley looks from Kim to the area where Tommy is. "Kim, can you introduce me please."

"I guess Hayley; let me just pay for these shoes okay." Kim walks to the counter but does not see a sales associate. Let me guess, she is over there looking at Tommy. Kim rolls her eyes and heads over to find someone who works in the store.

"Let me guess, you are looking for a sales associate too."

Kim looks to her left and sees a girl with black hair and brown eyes looking at her.

"Yeah, I found these shoes and want to buy them." Kim holds the box of shoes in her hands.

"I can see that I am not the only one who is not a fan of the famous Tommy Oliver," the girl rolls her eyes as she sees more girls run over to where Tommy is.

"So how do you purpose we get one away from him and have her do her job," Kim asks.

The girl smiles at Kim. "I have plenty of experience in that department."

Kim gives the girl a curious look.

"Well, I just tell them that I will make sure that my brother never speaks to them," the girl tells Kim with an evil smirk. "They go nuts and do whatever I want them to do." The girl laughs. "My name is Robin Oliver and by the way a girl is staring at you and now me."

"Huh?" Kim turns and sees Hayley. "Oh that is Hayley; I just met her like five minutes ago."

Hayley walks over. Kim was kidding when she said she only knows Tommy a little bit especially if she is friends with his sister. "Kim I thought you were buying shoes."

"We are looking for someone to ring us up," Kim tells her.

"I can help find someone," Hayley smiles at Robin. "Hi, my name is Hayley."

Robin waves and looks at Kim's shoe box. "I guess we have similar tastes."

"I guess we do," Kim looks at Robin's boxes of shoes.

Hayley wants Robin to like her too. "I love your hair Robin; it's just like your brother's."

"Well we do share the same DNA," Robin rolls her eyes. She is one of them.

Kim searches the room with her eyes. "I see one trying to get past that bouncer from the club."

"He is supposed to take me shopping but instead like always it turns into who will be on Tommy's arm for the day or week," Robin rolls her eyes. "I am going to tell him that I am ready to go and make him do something he will not like to do."

Kim giggles. "I do the same thing to my brother David."

Hayley looks frighten. "No he cannot leave until he knows my name."

Robin gives Hayley a little shove. "Well you had better go up there and try to talk to him." She smiles at Kim. "I will make that woman do her job; my fingers are going numb."

"Okay, my arms are starting to cramp," Kim follows Robin.

Hayley walks next to Kim. "I do not think she likes me much."

Kim stops walking and looks at Hayley. "Why would you say that?"

"She is being friendly to you and kind of mean to me," Hayley whines.

"I think she is just tired of people fawning over her brother," Kim smiles as Robin gets the sales associate attention. "Finally, I have to go home and cook."

Robin and the sales woman walk to the register. "Kim, want to exchange numbers and hang out some time," Robin asks as she puts her boxes on the counter.

"Sure, sounds like fun; matter of fact, I am having a girl's night at my place tonight."

"Ooh I would love that; normally my girls night out consists of faking friends trying to get close to my brother," Robin moves aside and lets Kim pay for her shoes.

Kim writes her number on a piece of paper. "You should be there about eight."

Robin smiles down at the sheet of paper. "Great, most of the time I have to play the mean girl to please my mother at girls' night out as well."

"I am sorry to hear that," Kim picks her bag off the counter. "See you later," Kim walks towards the exit when she feels someone pull on her shirt and turns around. "Hayley, what is it?"

"What about you introduce me to Tommy?" Hayley pouts.

"Oh right," Kim turns around and walks towards Tommy and Robin.

"Come on Tommy; I want to leave now," Robin tells her brother. "I will tell mother that you spent the whole time flirting with your sheep and not helping me shop like you promised."

Tommy rolls his eyes. "TJ, you know what I like."

"Yes, only the finest chicks for the private party later." TJ looks at the girls.

"I knew you would be the perfect one for the job; you always make sure the wolves stay at home." Tommy laughs with TJ.

Kim frowns. Remember Kim, he is playing a role.

"Can I come to the party and help pick out the wolves," a guy asks.

Tommy and TJ look at the boy who spoke to them before they laugh.

"I think you would do better off having your own party and inviting the wolves which is the only kind of action that you will ever see." Tommy turns towards Robin. "Tell her whatever you want; I have better things to do." He jumps back as a girl spills her soda by his feet. "You clumsy cow that almost got on my new shoes." "FYI lay off the soda; it's only making you fatter."

TJ shakes his head at the girl before grabbing a towel from a sales girl and setting it on the soda.

"You must leave this store immediately, the sales woman points at the door.

Kim cannot be silent any longer. "I think she is sorry."

Tommy looks up and spies Kim frowning at him. Damn I wanted to have some fun with her before she figured out who I really am. "She has yet to apologize; Kim."

"Not with you berating her and you all should be ashamed for laughing at her." Kim pats the girl's arm. "Come on, I will walk you to your car."

TJ looks from Tommy to Kim. Ha, she is a feisty one.

"Ew, Kim, you know my egotistical brother." Robin asks her.

"I guess I do not know him, he pretends to be someone completely different than what he is."

Tommy sneers at Kim. "Actually I think you just are a little ditzy."

"If being a little ditzy means that I know not to like the likes of you than I am," Kim storms off.

Robin smiles after Kim. "Looks like everyone are not a fan of you and for that I truly like her."


End file.
